Life at Araluen High
by Doglover35790
Summary: Evanlyn and Horace are in highschool. When they see each other after years dark memories appear. Lemon and smut in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys this is my first story so i need reviews from you guys, and i will take flames. Tell me what this story needs. Anyways the setting is mostly at highschool but also in a few other places so I'm sorry if you guys get confused. Also: Disclaimer I don't own The Rangers Apprentice all thebooks belong to John Flanagan.(applaud)**

 **Doglover35790**

 **Evanlyns House 6:03**

EVanlyn had just woken up when she looked at the time."OH SHIT, I'm going to be late!"she screamed.

She quickly dressed and made a dash at the bathroom. Only then did she realise she slipped on her skate board."AAH!" she screamed as she went down."Fuck I can't be late on the first day!" she said frustrated.

When she made it to the bathroomto apply makeup, brush her hair and teeth, then brought out her phone to call her best friend and cousin Alyss.

"Hey girl I'm almost readyand I'll be there soon."

"GIRLYOUHAVETOGETHERENOW!"

"Wow wow slow down what happened?"

"Can't talk get here now!" she said cheerfully.

"Ok I'm coming" Evanlyn said quickly.

 **Araluen High 7:03**

"Okay I'm here what's up?"Evanlyn asked annoyed

"There is a new boy at school!" Alyss said happily.

"Really? That's it?"

"No Will is coming back too!"

"WHAT!" Evanlyn squealed.

"Yeah I know right!" she spquealed back.

Will was their best friend before he moved 2 years ago.

"OMG Evanlyn, ALYSS!" will ran up and huged them and kissed his sweetheart Alyss.

"WILL!" Then the whole school yard saw him and began to celebrate his return.

"Oh wow you said people would be excited to see us but I didn't see this happening!" said a strangely tall boy next Will.

"HORACE!?" screamed Evanlyn who was so suprised she fainted.

 **What do you think so far? I know what your thinking how does Will now Horace. And how does Evanlyn Know Horace. Well in the next chap dark memories resurface. please review.**

 **Doglover35790**


	2. Dark Memories

**Hey everyone I'm baaaack and the first official chapie is finished. Also i had a little help from whentheresawill and he/she (not really sure LOL) gave me some ideas so I'm giving him/her (again not sure) half credit. So start applauding.**

 **Doglover35790**

When Evanlyn came to the first person she sees is Horace the "new kid".

"Oh Evanlyn your okay!" hesaid crushing her in a hug.

"Room... going... dark." she said faintly.

"Oh! Sorry about that." he said embarrassed.

Evanlyn scaned her surroundings, and saw that she had been brought to the nurses office."What happened to me?" "When you saw me you screamed my name and fainted so I carried you here." Horace replied.

"Explain this to me Horace... WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 7 YEARS DAMMIT!" she screamed in his face.

"What do you mean Evanlyn?" he asked suprised and startled by her sudden outburst.  
"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" she screamed again.

"Oh that. Well about that..."

 **Flashback Start**

 **Evanlyn and Horace where riding bikes around the neighborhood when those assholes called "The Clique" walked up.**

 **"Hey dweebs, still being totes lame?" the others started to sneer and laugh.**

 **"Not as lame as those highlights** ** _Jordan._** **" Evanlyn sneered back.**

 **"Oh that hurt!" the other girl said sarcastically.**

 **"James! Get the boy."**

 **"WHAT!?" Horace said suprised.**

 **James the knocked Horace off the bike and proceded in kicking him while he was on the ground , while Carrie held Evanlyn with a knife at her neck. As she watched helpless James brought out a knife and stabbed Horace in the gut, slit his throat, and threw him in a ditch.**

 **"NOOOOOOOO! HORACE!" Evanlyn sobbed.**

 **"I hope that hurt you too!" Jordan said cheerfully.**

 **"Now don't you ever cross me again."**

 **3 Hours later**

 **Horace awoke with a pain in his side and throat. He stumbled to his feet and started to walk south to his grandpa's cabin. When he walked in his grandpa was so worried and when he saw the cuts Horace was rushed off to the hospital. 2 days later he was sent back home with his parents in the next fief.**

 **Flashback End**

Evanlyn sat there stunned at what her former best friend had told her."I thought they had killed you... we even held a funeral for you. And you wern't even dead?" Horace shook his head no. "Then I still have chance at this." she said seductivley.

"Do what exacly?" Horace asked.

"This!" as she leaned in for a tender loving kiss.

They held the position for a few more moments and broke away leaving Horace suprised and embarrassed.

"Wow. I never knew you felt this way before Evanlyn." Horace said.

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious but, you always did have a thick head." she said smiling.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" Horace asked.

"It means you were super clueless!" she said back.

"Whatever let's go find Will."

"And Alyss!"

"And whoever the heck that is."

"Ha ha. Come on you idiot."

"HEY!"

 **So what did you guys think? Please send reviews so I know what you think I should change so please send reviews. And as promised to him/her (don't know) I'm giving wheretheresawill half credit for helping me so thanks dude/dudette and i love you guys. Also I'm wondering if i should add a couple OCs later in the stories so let me know, I love you guys and I will start working on the next chapie. PEACE**

 **Doglover35790**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone It's me I just wanted to say that I will be doing other stories and genres like percy jackson and the olympians, the kane cronicles, kingdom hearts 2 (thats a game) and some more rangers apprentice. So give me some more reviews please.**

 **Doglover35790**


	4. School Rocks

**Hey guys and gals I'm sorry this took so long to get back to you but I've been busy, but I will try to write more and here is the next chapie, thanks and please review!**

* * *

As Horace and Evanlyn walked back to the courtyard, they talked about what had happened in the last 7 years.

"...and that was how I met Will the first day of school." said Horace finished as they talked.

"Wow... a lot has happened since you left." Evanlyn said sounding surprised. She was still buzzing after she had kissed Horace earlier. It was as if an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Yeah but that's my story. _I_ want to know how _you_ have been doing all these years."

As she was about to explain she was interrupted by Alyss sprinting towards her.

"OHMYGOSHAREYOUOKAY?! DON'TEVERSCAREMELIKETHATAGAIN!" screamed Alyss.

"Whoa whoa calm down Alyss I'm okay. I was just a little surprised."

"And I'm a little confused." stated Horace baffled.

"Oh right let me introduce myself. I'm Alyss, and I'm Evanlyn's cousin, and Will here is my boyfriend. Satisfied?"

Horace nodded a little scared. "Okay then. Now explain yourself Evanlyn!"

And so she recounted the recent events including the kiss she and Horace had shared.

"Wow first day here and already hitting it with the ladies. I'm proud of you Horace!" Will said looking surprised.

Horace looked away embarrassed by the joke.

"AW! You look so cute when your embarrassed!" Evanlyn said, flirting with her long lost friend.

"Um thanks I guess." he said

 _ **RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG**_

 **"Welcome back students! As you all know I'm your principle and I'd like to say that class will not be held GO WILD!"**

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **So what did you guys and gals think. I need to know if you liked it. Please review, I love you and sianara!**


	5. The Budding of Love

**Hello again guys and gals, it's so good to be writing again and I'm happy a few of yall are commenting on the story but if yall want more I need to know your ideas because I won't be able to do this on my own. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you guys and gals are reviewing but I need more than what I've gotten so far. Also I'd like to say that I will be doing new stories soon and that I'm sorry that I've been away so long. Anyways it's time to start the chapter so please review and I love you all.**

* * *

 **Horace's POV**

 **Horace was exhausted from the days activities and just wanted to lay on the couch and sleep for the next week.**

"Man what do I do now?" He silently asked himself.

As he was asking himself this Horace heard Will walk in with a large bag in each hand.

"Hey Horace whatcha doin?"

"Eh not much just layin around. What's all that?" He asked as he stretched.

"Oh this... this is dinner. And before you ask, yes I do cook."

Horace looked at Will with raised eyebrows wondering to himself "Where did he learn to cook?!"

"Cool what are we having?" He asked suddenly not interested in laying around all day.

"Oh nothing just my SAVORY STEW!"

A second later there was a frantic knock at the door.

Will looked at Horace, and Horace looked at Will. Neither of them was expecting anyone. Will gave Horace the signal. They acted as one, grabbing for the knives they keep hidden in their coats. They carefuly crept towards the door holding their breath. As they reached the door Will nodded to Horace, and he ripped it open as quickly as he could.

All they saw was a middle aged man staring at them rubbing his hands together. He then said in an excited voice "Did someone say Savory Stew?!"

At first they both hesitated then Will nodded yes. After a few minutes they sent the man on his way saying that Will hadn't made the stew yet.

When they were both settled back in with their knives returned to their hiding place they once again heard the rap of knuckles on the door.

Will then walked over to the door saying "Listen dude, the stew isn't ready so you need to go home!"

But when he opened the door it wasn't the man but instead it was Evanlyn.

"Well sorry for coming out but I'm here to see Horace not eat stew but now that you mentioned it I think I"ll have some to go." she said stunning both boys multiple times.

It took a few seconds for Horace react "Hey Evanlyn... we didn't know that was you. We thought you were one of our neighbors. So... what's up you said you came to see me?" he said awkwardly.

"I don't know why but I just wanted t see you. I was also kinda driven here by THEM so..." Horace then nodded in understanding.

"Do you want me to handle it? I'm not afraid of them and I've got a bone to pick with _James_." he said bravely.

"NO! I mean, you don't have to do that for me. Please don't leave! I don't want to lose you again!" she quickly said with tears in her eyes. She then hugged Horace tightly.

When he hugged back she relaxed slightly. Will then chose this moment to say "Okay... well this is getting awkward so I'm gonna start on the stew while you guys talk."

* * *

About an hour later Evanlyn had stopped crying and hugged Horace even tighter.

"Are you feeling better Evanlyn?" Horace asked concerned.

In response Evanlyn took a deep breath and shuddered. then she said "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for talking to me and helping me through all that drama. I love you Horace."

"I love you too Evanlyn.

"Hey guys the stew is done." Will suddenly said.

Both Horace and Evanlyn jumped at his voice.

"Uh oh, did I just ruin the loving moment you two were having." he said jokingly.

The couple just stared at him with blank expressions.

"Okay okay, no more joking."

* * *

 **The next day.**

 **Evanlyn's POV**

The next day for Evanlyn was a blur of classes, books, and bullies that she had to deal with daily.

At lunch she sat where she usually sat except with Will, Horace and about 40 of Wills fans. Horace sat but a few inches away from Evanlyn and the same was said with Alyss and Will.

In gym class Evanlyn and Horace were on the same dogeball team, and they were science lab partners. One could say that they were inseparable. **(Wink wink)**

That afternoon Horace went to Evanlyn's house so they could do their homework. When he arrived he was greeted by her and was taken to her room to study for a Sex Ed class.

"Okay Horace" she started "what is the area where the baby is developed called?"

"Um... is it the womb?" he asked.

Evanlyn was taken aback "Yes, did you guess that ordid you know?" she wondered.

"I knew but I was trying to play dumb. You see I'm kinda embarrassed about talking about this stuff in front of a girl."

"Well you don't have to be. I'm your girlfriend so this is supposed to be natural."

"That just made it worse. Listen Evanlyn I know this is supposed to be natural but to understand it I'd have to go through it and I don't want to-"

"You don't want me to be your first?!" Evanlyn interrupted as she started thinking of what he ment. When she came to this conclusion she was heartbroken. Her life instantly turned sad and lifleless.

But Horace thought she would think this and was prepared to reassure her that this wasn't the case.

"NO! That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I didn't want to until you were ready."

"How do I know you aren't just saying that! How do I know that you aren't seeing someone else behind my back!" she screamed at him.

"I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU!" he then gave her the most loving kiss they had ever shared.

When they broke apart for air Horace asked in a worried voice "Who put all this if your head? Is it Drew?!" looking at her for answers.

Evanlyn thought back to that afternoon when she was cornered in the ladies room and how Drew and friends told her about how they saw Horace making out wirth Alyss. She was so devastated.

"It's nothing just a little paranoid is all. So you would really wait for me to be ready?"

I'd wait for 20 years if that's what it takes."

"I'm glad you love me that much."

They shared another kiss and went back to studying.

* * *

 **Okay yall that took me awhile to write this because of my little cousins running around. I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry if this was a little confusing but again little cousins am I right! I'm glad yall have read this much of my stories and I'm sorry that the chapters are so short and I haven't updated in a while but thanks for sticking with me. Also I will be starting new stories on different stuff so look forward to that. Please review and I love you guys!**

 **Doglover35790**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals it's meee! Yea I know it's pretty surprising that I am finally posting stories again. But anyways I finally I got my hands on a laptop and struck inspiration. This inspiration is my new girlfriend. She is my new light in a dark world. The only problem is that my friends say she may be cheating on me so that got my thinking parts going and I came up with this. Enjoy and please review so I dont have to search for inspiration and tell me what this story needs. Alright this chapter is just a preview for the real chapter so I'll shut up now and I love you guys and gals.**

 **Horace's POV**

"HORACE! Get the fuck UP!' Will screamed at his roomate.

"Huh go away mom school starts at 9:00" Horace groaned.

"What if I told you that it's 8:30 and that Evanlyn is going to be pissed if you don't get UP!"

"Fine fine you asshole"

 **9:00**

 **Evanlyn's POV**

"Where the hell are those morons" Alyss groaned.

"They'll be here soon Alyss don't worry"

"Oh I think you should worry Evanlyn, after all Horace is cheating on you." Drew sneered at Evanlyn.

 **Alright guys there's the preview. I hope you guys and gals are ready for the real chapter and just to let you know, I'm starting a review quota. For those who don't know this just means that if I don't get enough reviews I may just decide to shut this story down. This is not something I want to do but if I don't get more inspiration I wont have the drive to write. Right now the quota is 15 reviews. Also wish me luck with my girlfriend. I love you guys and gals. I now give those of you who have stuck with me from the start I give you a Redneck's Blessing. Be fruitful in all your endevors and blow some shit** up!


	7. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys and gals! It's me and yes I'm alive but that's not important right now. What's important is that I'm going to lessen up on the whole quota rule and allow each reader to review multiple times. The reason I'm doing this is because I was getting a little bit rusty and wanted to finish this story. Some of you guys and gals no doubt are thinking Thursday while the others couldn't care less. Anywho those are the new rules so I expect you guys and gals to review! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
